User blog:SmartSlowpoke/My Final Destination
Marcy Ramirez is a 22 year old college student living her best friend Ariel Winston. One day she goes to a parade on 86th Street where she sees a number of bad omens. She attempts to brush it off and enjoy her day. That is until she spaces out. She receives a all too realistic vision of a water tank atop one of the buildings collapsing over the street. The metal tank kills multiple civilians and, as the tank bursts, the water claims many more. Parade floats begin to tip over and all she can hear are the screams of the attendees. Battered and bruised she resurfaces and clings to a shop's sign. She lets out one final scream when she witnesses an electrical cable snap and fly towards her. Just as the cable is about to strike she is brought back to reality. Marcy is rendered terrified as small events from her premonition begin to fulfill themselves. In an act of panic she grabs Ariel and starts to run through the street in order to make it to high ground. Babbling unintelligently she bumps into many onlookers. Annoyed by the girl's action eight attendees follow. They find refuge in a small room above a café and Marcy attempts to explain her outburst, struggling to speak as people yell at her. She is cut off, however, when a metal support beam from the water tank crashes through the a window and impales a man. The group watch in horror as the man's body falls to the ground as the scream of those in the street pierce the air. Three days later a memorial service is held for the casualties of 86th Street. There Marcy meets the seven remaining survivors. First is Jenna, a stagehand at a local community theatre and daughter of the man who was impaled. She then meets Henry and his girlfriend Carol both of whom don't believe her story about the vision. Despite that neither of them seem to care about all the deaths they had witnessed. After that she meets Louis, a employee at a cold storage company, who seems more concerned about losing a day's pay than paying his respects. She later meets Joseph, a high school dropout turned auto-mechanic, and Laura, a cheerleader. Joseph is grateful, and thanks Marcy for saving them whereas Laura doesn't want much to do with her. Finally she meets Dallas who claims to have also seen the parade disaster. He wants to learn more about their premonitions though Marcy wishes to forget about the day completely. A day later Marcy is back at her apartment channel surfing when she feels a strange presence around her. She watches a commercial for the shop Joseph works at, a sale on brakes. She blacks out and has a strange daydream involving metal bolts, a pick-up truck, and a gold chain. Meanwhile, Laura arrives at practice but, due to being late a number of times, is cut from the team. She pulls a rant and barely escapes being crushed by bleachers. Marcy drives over to Joseph's shop, suffering from headaches. She switches on the radio and is speechless when the first song to play describes car wrecks. Back with Laura, she begins to drive home but notices that her brakes no longer function. She has a number of close calls all while freaking out over her inability to stop. Eventually she collides with the end of a pick-up truck. She survives with only some broken bones, however her moment of safety is short lived when a rack in the bed of the truck breaks. Her shrieks fill the air as the driver of the pick-up truck recovers from the crash. He steps outside and is terrified to find that a sheet of metal has crashed through Laura's windshield and decapitated her. Marcy arrives at Joseph's shop but sees that he is in no danger. He is happy to see her and attempts to start conversation but notices that Marcy seems distracted. He is about to question her when he receives a phone call. After talking for two minutes he drops his phone and explains that Laura has just died. Category:Blog posts